


Turning Point

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war had many turning points</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank"

Most think the turning point in this war was the attack on Hogsmeade. Many students were involved, on both sides. And many died.

Others think it was the death of Dumbledore, the loss of his mentor, that changed the young hero's mind.

But only two men know what made Harry switch sides. It was, surprisingly, the attack on Gringotts. The attempt to destroy the relics of our past.

Only the Goblins know who fired the first shot, but the whole world knows who fired the last.

Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who, and took his place, as leader of the Dark Order.


End file.
